


Tiempo perdido.

by Lady_Cormac



Series: Animus Data Fragments [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cormac/pseuds/Lady_Cormac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun reflexiona sobre la muerte de Desmond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo perdido.

_De esta manera seguimos avanzando con laboriosidad, barcos contra la corriente, en regresión sin pausa hacia el pasado._

Scott Fitzgerald ( _El gran Gasby_ )

 

**I**

 

Ya no estás en este mundo con nosotros, pero Rebecca y yo coincidimos en una cosa: pareciera que a tu padre le destrozaron el corazón y le arrebataron el alma a su vez.

Desmond, en tu mensaje parafraseabas a un actor cuyo nombre ninguno de nosotros recuerda en estos momentos. Decías que, si uno quería un final feliz, todo dependía de donde terminabas de contar tu historia o algo por el estilo.

Cuando el cielo dejó de brillar, te esperamos. Te esperamos pese a que, muy en el fondo, nosotros sabíamos que no regresarías. Había más posibilidades de que no regresaras y no pude evitar recordar la esa frase dicha por el viejo Aquiles.  _La vida no es cuento de hadas y no existen los finales felices_.

Tu historia terminó en el momento en que salvaste el mundo. Templarios, Asesinos, humanos comunes y corrientes. Todos estábamos vivos y creo que el único ser que, de alguna forma, estaba celebrando tu muerte era Juno. Para el resto queda dolor o indiferencia.

Desmond, hay tantas cosas que sé en estos momentos. Hay tantas cosas que comprendo, pero me cuesta tanto procesarlas.  Hay tantas cosas que no alcance a decirte y me carcomen. Ahora que vivo porque me beneficie del sacrificio de un amigo, siento dolor. Porque no te puedo agradecer y porque todos tus proyectos quedaron en eso: proyectos, aunque era obvio que habías decidido convertirlos en realidad porque habías logrado reconciliarte con tu padre y porque esto te había llenado de resolución.

En un mundo ideal, podrías haberte reencontrado con tu madre. Ella, tu padre y tu podrían haber vuelto a ser una familia y tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar y hacer las paces.  Tal vez habría costado hablar de algunas cosas, pero Rebecca y yo habríamos estado ahí, seguramente para ayudar.

Desmond, el enérgico, testarudo, intransigente, orgulloso, ocasionalmente cruel, normalmente desconsiderado e inhundible William Miles yacía de pie delante de nosotros, mirando el cielo como si esperara que este le mandara una señal. Daba la impresión de que pese a tener todas las evidencias, seguía esperando tu regreso y era doloroso ser espectador de su lenta caída. Ni ganas daban de reprocharle todo por lo que Clay, Lucy o tu habían pasado. No había razón para contribuir en su sufrimiento. 

Fue Rebecca quien se aproximó a el y lo instigó a moverse. Era obvio que los templarios iban a llegar a ese lugar, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser aprehendidos. Desperdiciar tu sacrificio era un lujo que no teníamos y así lo comprendimos. No se opuso y Rebecca se quedó a su lado mientras yo conducía la camioneta. 

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, tuvo la ocurrencia de ver su celular y encontró tu mensaje. Lo escuchó todo, con las manos temblando. Una vez terminado, cubrió su rostro, se inclinó hacia delante y, finalmente, lloró en silencio. 

 

**II**

 

El mundo no fue destruido. La pelea entre asesinos y templarios no llegó a su fin. Y es probable que ninguno de nosotros viva para ver la victoria definitiva de un bando. 

Tu nombre no figurará en los libros de historia, no habrá un culto entorno a tu nombre luego de tu muerte y, afortunadamente, no habrá ni masacres ni persecuciones y mucho menos guerras en tu nombre.

Desmond, quiero creer que eras consciente de las atrocidades que se han cometido en nombre de Dios. De todas las fechorías que se han justificado en nombre una deidad con la que muchos ni siquiera han tenido contacto físico y de cuya existencia sólo están seguros porque existen templos dedicados a ellos y libros que son catalogados como sagrados.

Y que todo lo vivido en el animus te hicieron una persona sabia, consciente de lo frágil que es la vida humana, de lo fácil que es romper los lazos y lo doloroso que es continuar la vida lidiando con el hecho de que la mejor decisión no es, necesariamente, la que se calza con los conceptos que componen aquel código moral o ético que desarrollamos al largo de la vida.

 


End file.
